


PSL

by diemetzgermeisterin



Series: Hannictober 2017 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal fluff, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Pumpkin Spice Latte, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: My first fic for Hannictober 2017! I am very new to writing so feedback is appreciated! I hope you enjoy!





	PSL

After the fall they had settled down in a small rural town where people had no clue who they were. Will picked up a job chopping wood and Hannibal in the closest hospital. They had a cute cottage at the edge of town. After three months of living there and Hannibal being at work, Will decided to head towards the nearest town.

Hannibal got home and saw his lover sitting on the couch, surrounded by their two dogs. He went to kiss him on the lips, when he was suprised by the flavor of artificial cinnamon and cloves. He pulled back and saw Wills confused face.

“Why did you just look at me like that? He asked Hannibal. Hannibal didn’t say anything and just kissed him again.  
Will woke up the next morning, with Hannibal nowhere to be seen. He got up to see what his lover was up to. Walking into the kitchen he noticed the bitter smell of coffee combined with the warm smell of numerous spices like cinnamon.

“Good morning mylimasis” Hannibal greeted him. Will couldn’t help but burst out laughing at is beloved.

“Did you really like the pumpkin spice latte taste so much on me that you decided you had to make your own?” Will asked him. Hannibal frowned and said

“No my dear, the flavor was absolutely atrocious that’s why I made a better version.” Hannibal handed him warm mug that smelled like autumn heaven. The flavors where exquisite, and perfectly balanced. Will laughed and thought to himself that he should visit Starbucks more often.


End file.
